The Dragon and Apollo's Chosen One
by Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl
Summary: A new transfer student arrives from Greece. What happens when the teachers predict she'll be in one house, and she ends up in another? And what's this about a Pythoness? Read and find out!
1. Looks like a female version of Malfoy

We enter our story as the sorting ceremony, at the start of Harry and company's 5th year, comes to a close....  
  
" Vanburg, George"...."GRYFFINDOR"  
  
" Vonhasslehoof, Olga".... "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Wiggers, Bradley".........."SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Yale, Rosemary"..."HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
There was a final round of claps and whistles from the Hufflepuff table, and the sorting ceremony was over. Students began to talk among themselves, but were silenced by the voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
" Students, I would like your attention for one more thing before the feast begins. It is almost always the case that most students of magic spend all their years at one school. However, this year we have the pleasure of a transfer student all the way from Greece. Her name is Ophelia Serpentina; she previously attended The Mount Olympus School for the Magical Arts, and will be in the fifth year. Please stand next to Professor McGonnagal Miss."  
  
A girl stepped over to Professor McGonnagal. She had straight silver- coloured hair that reached down to her waist, and bright green eyes. She also had a slightly pointed face, with lightly tanned skin. She wore the Hogwarts School uniform, and held her black hat in her hand.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ron, elbowing him in the arm " That girl reminds me of someone". "Yeah" grimaced Harry " and I know who. She looks like a female version of Malfoy". " You know, I bet she's in Slytherin. She has it written all over her" said Ron. Hermione looked over at Ginny and they both rolled their eyes and Hermione said " Boys are so ridiculous sometimes, she doesn't look that much like Malfoy". She gestured over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy watched the girl, a look of boredom on his face. "I know boys are ridiculous, I do have 6 brothers after all" replied Ginny with a giggle.  
  
" So" said Professor McGonnagal " Which house were you in at your old school?" Ophelia smirked and said, " I was in Apollo-Helios Professor". Professor McGonnagal nodded and said, " Well, judging from the type of students in that house, I'm very certain that you will be sorted into Gryffindor. But all students must be sorted regardless. So would you please sit down" Professor McGonnagal gestured to the small stool, and Ophelia sat down on it.  
  
Professor McGonnagal took the sorting hat and proceeded to lift it up towards Ophelia's head. The hat barely touched the first silvery hair on her head and let out a loud scream of ............  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Every single person in the hall's jaws dropped as Ophelia, who looked very un-surprised, proceeded to take the hat off of her head and hand it to a shocked Professor McGonnagal. She then got up off the stool, and waltzed over to the Slytherin table amidst cheers and clapping from the Slytherins, and sat down next to Malfoy.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione and said, " I TOLD YOU SO". Harry laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like boys are so ridiculous.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Authors Notes  
  
I am fully and completely aware of the events that occurred in The Order of the Phoenix. Actually, I read the book in only 6 hours. However, I began writing this story before I read the book, so those events will not be included in it. Sorry everyone!  
  
Well, wasn't that an interesting turn of events. A supposed Gryffindor in Slytherin? Trust me, there's a GOOD reason behind this. It will all be told later!  
  
I hope you will like my story, it's my first Harry Potter fic, so please leave a review! Thanks a lot!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	2. And for your information, I can speak Pa...

The teachers all managed to collect themselves, and Dumbledore said " Congratulations Miss Serpentina, now everyone enjoy the feast!". As usual, a huge delicious looking feast appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat.  
  
"I wonder," said Draco to Ophelia, " Why old McGonnagal was going to put you in with the Gyrffindorks. I mean, look at you." Ophelia turned around and glared at Draco. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?" she said, " Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Well" said Draco arrogantly " I would think it's obvious. Our house colours are green and silver. Our symbol is a serpent. Your eyes are green, your hair is silver, and your last name is Serpentina." " Oh" said Ophelia, dropping the angry look " I understand."  
  
" I can't believe McGonnagal didn't realize it," said Draco with a smirk " I mean, there are only two ways you'd be more suited to Slytherin. Number one is you'd have to be me since I AM the greatest Slytherin here and two is if you could Speak Parsletounge like Saint Potter." Ophelia rolled her eyes. " Well o arrogant one, we'll see about the first one, and for your information I can speak Parsletounge" said Ophelia airily, taking a bite of a chicken leg.  
  
Draco nearly spit out his pumpkin juice.  
  
" You can't be serious! Who in the name of Voldemort do you think you're kidding" he said, grabbing Crabbe's unused napkin to wipe off his face. " I wouldn't know," said Ophelia with a smirk, "I'm not kidding, and you haven't told me your name yet". "Hah" said Draco " Imagine not knowing my name. It's Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy". " Nice to meet you. I'm Ophelia Sybil Serpentina," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
" So prove you can speak Parsletounge then" he said. " All right" said Ophelia " I'll need something with a snake on it, since I couldn't bring Basil or Liska to school, and I usually talk to them." "Are Basil and Liska other Parselmouths?", said Draco " Oh, and you can use this if you must". He removed his silver & green Prefect badge, with a large P and a snake on it.  
  
Ophelia took the badge and said " Basil is my Auntie's pet basilisk, and Liska is mine. When we moved I has to leave Liska, since the two became attached to each other". "Oh really" said Draco sarcastically. " Yup" said Ophelia, winking and nodding her head " Now listen". She stared at the badge and a stream of hissing sounds came out of her mouth. Draco stared and said " So you are a Parslemouth then. So what did you say?"  
  
" I said, I couldn't bring Liska so I brought my eagle owl Lucy instead. She's named after my Dad" replied Ophelia, as she handed Draco his Prefect badge, which he pinned back onto his robes. Draco rolled his eyes "What kind of Name is Lucy for a man?"  
  
"For your information" said Ophelia "my father's name is Lucifer. My owl is female so I named her Lucy". " I see" said Draco " That's awfully close to my father's name" "Lucius Malfoy right?" said Ophelia with a smirk.  
  
"How did you know?" said Draco. " I'm psychic" said Ophelia with a giggle, swallowing some pumpkin juice " It's also your middle name, and our fathers are co-heads of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after all."  
  
" Oh right. I remember now" said Draco " Your father is the, and I quote "stupid Greek-God looking muscle man who infringed upon my territory", as my father put it". Ophelia gave him a nasty glare " How dad you talk about my dad that way. I'll have you know he had top marks in his class when he graduated you stupid prat". She proceeded to turn around and start up a conversation with another 5th year girl, Blaise Zaibini. " What an arrogant prat" she thought "Who does he think he is"?  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned over and started talking to Crabbe and Goyle. " She's beginning to get on my nerves, talking to me like that" he thought " She has no idea who's she's dealing with".  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Authors Notes  
  
Wowies! I UPDATED! GO ME! And thanks to all of you who found out the secret from my cousin Gryffindor Girl and reviewed anyway!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are great! I really love them and appreciate all the encouragement! Eliada_X I thought a lot of those things too, I hope that this one is a little better!  
  
Some other things I feel I need to mention are: J.K Rowling never specified whether Blaise was a girl or boy, so I choose for her to be a girl. It's mentioned in Book 4 that Lucius Malfoy disposes of Dangerous beasts for the Ministry, SO I suppose this is what he does.  
  
Please continue to read and leave all the nice reviews! Arigatou, I really appreciate it!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	3. Well Draco, why don’t you stop staring a...

Mostly due to the fact that they all had similar personalities, Ophelia made friends with the other Slytherin 5th year girls, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent, rather quickly. They had just finished supper, and were on their way to the common room.  
  
" So let me get this right here" said Ophelia " The guy that was at the head table in black robes, with the large nose is Professor Snape, and he's our head of house"  
  
" Yup" said Pansy " You just wait till we get to Potions class. He's horrible to Gryffindors! It's hilarious" Blaise nodded " Yeah, we can show up 20 mins late, and he doesn't bat an eyelid. A Gryffindor is 20 seconds late, an it's automatic Detention!"  
  
Ophelia laughed " I can't wait to see that! The Gryffindors and Slytherins here remind me of the people in Apollo-Helios and Hades-Charon at my old school." The girls all reached the entrance to the dungeons, and proceeded to step downwards.  
  
" From what I know, unless I'm wrong, Apollo was a good guy, and Hades was a bad guy. What were YOU doing in with the goodie goodies?" questioned Pansy. " The good guy/bad guy thing is true," said Ophelia " Apollo-Helios is like your Gryffindor, all the brave, heroic do-gooders. Hades-Charon is just like Slytherin, with the sneaky, cunning, and manipulative people. I was only in Apollo-Helios because myself and my family have a very deep connection to Apollo".  
  
" What?" said Millicent " How are you connected to a God?" " Well" said Ophelia looking around " I'd rather not say out in the open. I'll tell you later on."  
  
Millicent nodded and Blaise said " How cool is it that school doesn't start until Monday. We're soooo lucky we came on a Friday this year"! " I totally agree," said Pansy " We get a whole weekend to relax and get used to school again."  
  
The girls reached a place in the dungeons, where the stones were arranged in a rather strange circular pattern. The other girls stopped and Ophelia said, " What's going on, why are we stopped" "Simple" said Millicent " SNAKES IN THE DARKNESS"  
  
The stones rearranged themselves into an archway, and all the girls stepped through into the common room, with several Slytherins lounging around. Ophelia marveled at the green leather couches, armchairs, and the warm fire. " Wow Millicent" she exclaimed" This is so different from my old dorms. I like it"! Millicent smirked " Yeah we like it a lot. And call me Milly, all my friends do". Ophelia smiled and said " Thanks".  
  
The walked across the room, walked through a small corridor with seven doors and entered the door marked like so, in elaborate Silver Script:  
  
Slytherin Fifth Year Girls  
  
Millicent Bullstrode  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Ophelia Serpentina  
  
Blaise Zaibini  
  
The girls each flopped down on an enormous four poster canopy bed, decorated in various shades of green silk. " Ahhhhhhhhh" said Pansy " This is definitely better. Relaxation alert".  
  
Blaise, who was rooting around in her trunk, nodded as she pulled out a poster of the Weird Sisters and, waving her wand, attached it to the wall. " Yeah, you said it. It's nice to relax. I'm tempted to put my Pajamas on and go right to bed"!  
  
" No way" said Ophelia " I'll put my nightclothes on, but I want to go sit in front of that fire out there. It looks nice. We could okay some games of exploding snap!" " Be warned, Milly is good," said Pansy, pulling out her pajamas and shutting the curtains of her four poster.  
  
" Yeah, well not to toot my own horn" said Millicent following suit, " But I am undefeated". " Oh really?" said Ophelia, pulling something green out of her trunk, and shutting the curtains of her own four poster " We'll have to see about that". Blaise laughed, as she closed her curtains and put on her own pajamas ' Really? I tried taking her on in a serious game once, and I had to go to Madame Pomfrey to get my eyebrows re-grown"!  
  
The whole room erupted in giggles, and Blaise poked her head out and scowled " Un-funny. I looked like an egg with hair!" The girls giggled some more, and Blaise even started to laugh.  
  
A few moments later Pansy (in a pink flowered nightgown), Blaise (In a pair of green plaid pants and a white T-shirt that said Weird Sisters), and Millicent (In a blue moon covered pajama set) were waiting for Ophelia to finish up. Which she did, and stepped gracefully off of her four poster.  
  
" Holy crap, I wish I looked that good" said Blaise. Ophelia blushed and adjusted the strap on her nightgown. It was held up by a pair of rather thin spaghetti straps, and reached down to the floor. The chest was cut lower then usual, but not low enough to be offensive. The top part was a dark green silk and as you looked down the nightdress became lighter and lighter shades of green silk.  
  
" Well, errrrr" said Ophelia awkwardly " I didn't exactly know what to bring for nightclothes. See, where I come from, we tend to wear things like this, but generally much shorter. It's warmer in Greece I guess, or we don't mind it as much".  
  
"Well, I certainly have got to get one of those," said Pansy " But I'd like it in pink". Everyone giggled and Ophelia laughed " I could get one made for you if you like. My Aunt is a designer, and she made it for me." Pansy replied "Thanks Ophelia, I'd knock em dead in something like that. That is if you don't first".  
  
Ophelia blushed again and started rooting around in her trunk. She pulled out a package of exploding snap cards, and a thin, silky green housecoat. She put on the housecoat and smiled " Let's go play girls." They all nodded and trudged out the door.  
  
They pulled some armchairs over towards the fire, and set up a table. As Ophelia was about to sit down, she noticed Draco coming in the entrance followed by the gruesome twosome, Crabbe and Goyle. Ophelia muttered something in Greek under her breath that, judging from her tone of voice, wasn't pleasant.  
  
He walked over and said sarcastically " Well, well if it isn't my dear friend Ophelia. How." He then noticed what she was wearing and stopped his sentence. Ophelia thought " Hmmmmm this is far to easy".  
  
" Well Draco, why don't you stop staring at me and pick your jaw up off of the floor. It's a most un-attractive place for it" she said nonchalantly. He glared at her, quickly stopped looking, and said, " As if I would stare at you. I was momentarily appalled by your lack of clothing. Must be another stupid Greek barbarian tradition". She glared right back and said, " Actually, it is. So why don't you leave me alone before I curse you all the way there".  
  
"Well" drawled Draco " I think I had better leave anyway. Not that I'm afraid of you, but if I stay here any longer, my eyes might burn out of their sockets." And he proceeded to head through a small corridor on the opposite side of the common room, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, and entered one of the doors.  
  
Ophelia proceeded to mutter a string of Greek curse words that, if they could understand them, would have made sailors blush. " I take it you've met Draco already"said Blaise. " Oh yes" said Ophelia sarcastically " We're 'acquainted' all right."  
  
"Well" said Pansy "Don't worry about him, that's just the way we are. Trust me, you can't change the Prince of Slytherin". " I suppose not, " said Ophelia, as Millicent started passing out cards "After all, we are Slytherins too, we just give the same right back".  
  
Everyone nodded and Millicent said " Okay, but I Draco can get pretty nasty if you push him to far". Ophelia picked up her cards, fanned them out in her hand, and said, " So can I".  
  
They proceeded to play several games of exploding snap, in which the charm Blaise learned to grow back hair came in handy. Millicent emerged as champion, followed by Ophelia. They had abandoned playing, and were currently making a house of cards " Careful Pansy" said Ophelia. " I know what I'm doing" replied Pansy as she placed another card on top of the house.  
  
It teetered dangerously as Blaise moved to place another card on top. She just let it go when suddenly the whole house blew up in their faces. Everyone was waving their arms to get rid of smoke, and Blaise pulled out her wand to fix their hair.  
  
" Wow" said Millicent " That's one of the biggest houses I've ever seen. To bad it went down". " Yeah" said Ophelia with a yawn " But I want to get some sleep anyway". Everyone agreed with her and, after picking up the smoking deck of cards, proceeded to go back to their dorm and go straight to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Authors Notes  
  
WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOO (Slytherin Girl dances like a maniac around the room) I finally posted this on my own profile! GO ME! For those of you that think this is a copy of someone else's fic (Hikari Schezar's to be precise) it is not. You can read the explanation behind it, if you go to her profile and click on this Fic. Thankies!  
  
Anyway, wasn't that quite the interesting chappie? LOL I thought so anyway. Just wait till you see what happens on the weekend! Hahahaha! Really though, I hope you all liked this chapter (It's DOUBLE the length of my usual chapters) so please leave some reviews! I'd appreciate it!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


	4. But everyone knows that girls can’t play...

Ophelia woke up the next morning, surprisingly warm for being in the dungeons. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. She noticed Pansy sitting over near a large mirror, with an assortment of makeup. "Morning Pansy" she said, sliding out of bed "What're you doing"?  
  
"Oh morning Ophelia. Just the usual, making myself gorgeous" said Pansy giggling "It may be the weekend, but that's no excuse". "Yeah I guess" said Ophelia, grabbing on of Pansy's hair brushes "I'm borrowing this". Pansy nodded and Ophelia pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
"Wow you've got a lot of stuff here Pansy" she said, returning the brush "You look great though". "Yeah she does" said Millicent "She's a regular Narcissus". Pansy stuck her tongue out and flung her brush over towards Millicent, who ducked.  
  
"Ooooh geez" said Blaise, pulling her four poster curtains open, and leaning over to search under her bed, "I can't find my socks". Ophelia pulled out her wand and said "ACCIO BLAISE'S SOCKS" and they zoomed out from behind Blaise's bed and Ophelia caught them, and flung them at Blaise. "Here Blaise. Oh and do we have to wear uniforms on the weekend?" she asked.  
  
Blaise shook her head, and pulled on her socks "Nah, you can wear whatever you want. Thanks for finding my socks by the way". "Yeah" said Millicent, brushing out her hair in front of the mirror "A lot of us just wear our uniforms anyway though". "Well I'm certainly not wearing THAT on the weekend" said Ophelia, pointing to Blaise's uniform. She proceeded to pull a swirl of white fabric from her trunk, and jump onto her bed, pulling the curtains shut.  
  
"Well, well" said Pansy "Aren't we quite the superior one". "Maaaaybe" came Ophelia's voice from inside the curtains "I just prefer my own clothes. And I technically am superior, I AM a Slytherin after all" " Here here" said Blaise grinning and pulling her green trimmed Slytherin cloak from her trunk "Very true my friend".  
  
A few moments later, Ophelia pulled apart her curtains and struck a pose. " So" she said with a giggle "What do you think? It's my old school uniform, I just think it's so much more comfy than yours". The girls all laughed and rolled their eyes. Ophelia was wearing an elaborate white toga, with two fasteners on the front that, upon further inspection, turned out to have a sun with a lyre in front of it on them. (A.N. for a better picture of what I mean, think of Megara from the Disney movie Hercules. Except completely white instead of purplish. And no sash around the waist. Although, Ophelia isn't nasty skinny like Megara)  
  
Millicent was trying her best to surpass a fit of giggles as Ophelia stepped down and started rooting around in her trunk. "Are you telling me that..... the... GUYS wear that to" she said, causing the others to burst into laughter. "I can just imagine it" said Pansy "All the Hogwarts boys running around like that! It'd be a laugh riot".  
  
"Nah" said Ophelia "The boys is different. It's actually not as form fitting, and has a small sleeve on it". She pulled a hooded cloak from her trunk, that had the same fastener as her toga. She put it and a pair of sandals on. "Damn" said Pansy "And here I was hoping that they'd be in tight leather trousers".  
  
Ophelia laughed. "Nah, to hot for leather. They tend to go around in shorty tunics during the summer though" she said, getting a dazed look in her eye "Those boys in my house were a few heads short of a Hydra, but they looked pretty Damn good". And the other girls got similar dazed looks in their eyes and Blaise said "All those in favour of moving to Greece raise your hands and come with me for breakfast". All hands shot up as they all walked laughing and giggling out the door.  
  
"Why not just come visit me this summer?" said Ophelia "I've got lots of single cousins that I could introduce you to". The girls all nodded enthusiastically and moved across the common room, stepping out of the stone wall, and making their way to the great hall.  
  
They finally reached the great hall, after nearly being squashed by Peeves, who decided to drop suits of armor on people as they came up from the dungeons. They sat down for breakfast, and soon after the owls started flying into the hall. The largest barn owl anyone had ever seen flew over to the Slytherin table, and Ophelia stretched out her arm, which it perched on. She untied a scroll from its leg, and kissed it on the head. Lucy (the owl) hooted and she handed her a sausage. Ophelia proceeded to unfold the letter and begin to read it.  
  
"Oh, it's from my mom. She wants to know how I'm going, what house I got into, that kind of stuff",said Ophelia, as she handed Lucy another sausage. Lucy hooted and flew back off to the owlry.  
  
"Oh" said Blaise "Well you DID get into the best house, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled". "And why wouldn't she" declared Pansy, stabbing a pancake with a fork "We're all talented, good looking witches and wizards with pure bloodlines that date back hundreds of years and...."  
  
Pansy was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and gesturing for silence. "Thank you. Now I know it is a bit unusual to have a weekend first thing, however I trust you will make use of this time to become reacquainted, or acquainted as the case may be, with the castle. The heads of your houses will be passing out your schedules this morning". He gestured over to Professors McGonnagal, Snape, Sprout, and Sinstra sitting at the head table.  
  
"Also, as always, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. And magic is not to be used in corridors between classes. Now, I have an exciting announcement for you students. The Quidditch teams will be holding tryouts today. Any student in 2nd year and above is welcome to try out. The Hufflepuffs are in need of a chaser, and their tryouts will be held at 1:00. The Gryffindors are in need of a keeper, and tryouts will be held at 1:45. The Ravenclaws need a pair of beaters, and they will have tryouts at 2:30. And the Slytherins require a beater and a chaser, with tryouts being held at 3:15. I encourage all of you to tryout! Now enjoy your breakfast!" he said, sitting back down in his seat.  
  
Excited chatter broke out all over the Great Hall. "I'm happy they're starting this early" said Ophelia "My old shool didn't start till nearly a month into term!" "You're going to try out" said Draco, sounding astonished "What on Earth for?." "To play Quidditch you numbskull, what do you think?" she said, turning towards him. "But everyone knows that girls can't play quidditch", he said "They just aren't strong enough".  
  
Ophelia said, with barely constrained anger, "We'll see about that Draco. We'll just see". "That I will" he said, "Since I am the captain after all."  
  
Ophelia turned over to the girls "That great prat is captain? How did that happen?" "He may be a prat, but he's a damn good looking one" said Pansy. Ophelia rolled her eyes and said "Well, I'll just have to show him just what I'm capable of" she said. "He'll have no idea what hit him".  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Authors Notes  
  
(ducks as Alison starts kicking soccer balls at my head) SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I updated! I'm a good girl, yes I am! I'll just keep telling myself that!  
  
I am making a guess at who the Ravenclaw head is, since we still don't know. Ahhhh rivalries are lovely are they not? (snicker) This is sure getting interesting!  
  
I really don't know how frequently I will update, but I hope the chappies are worth waiting for! (though I doubt it) I hope you leave a review!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Slytherin Girl 


End file.
